Ishaan did 57 more squats than Kevin in the evening. Kevin did 34 squats. How many squats did Ishaan do?
Solution: Kevin did 34 squats, and Ishaan did 57 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $34 + 57$ squats. He did $34 + 57 = 91$ squats.